Beginner's Guide
(Work In Progress) --A Trainer named Red (talk) 00:31, March 31, 2013 (UTC) When you start a fresh game of Driland, you will have to go through the tutorial. You are given a choice between 3 unique SR (Super Rare) Cards in the game. You can only get one and the other two are unobtainable since they cannot be traded through trade or bazaar. Choose your starter "Pokemon" (Attack based) Shield Warrior Shane (DEF Based) Wing Sword Wiera (Balanced Based) Special Tutorial Stage Now during the tutorial stage, you will get DOUBLE EXP for 30 mins only. So far, I’ve only seen double exp during the tutorial and nowhere else in the game. So this be the best time to level up as quickly as possible. First Task Your first task is to quest though the Beginner’s Cave Floor 1. It is really quite simple going all the way to Primeval Forest. You can fly through these stages without a problem. Each step you take during a dungeon, it takes away some stamina. Each dungeon and some floors have different stamina usage. If you run out of stamina during a quest, you must either wait to recover or use a stamaline item. You recover 1 stamina per minute. You’ll see one of five things in the game while questing. List of encounters in a dungeon 1. Junk – Basically just junk items that are automatically changed into money aka Bells. Nothing to worry. 2. Monsters – These monsters are annoying and give little exp while exploring. Also, beware in running into a bunch of them while exploring though the dungeon. Because monsters usually take away some of your HP while encountering them. You cannot run from them either and you must simply attack them. They do little damage in the beginning dungeons, but in the later dungeons, they take big portions of your HP later. I’ll explain why HP is important in Boss Battle. 3. Dire Monsters (aka DM) – Dire Monsters are random monsters that pop up in any dungeon you quest in during a “Dire Monster Event”. For more info on Dire Monsters, read the Dire Monster information section. 4. Treasure – Typically each floor has a certain treasure on it. Some floors have the same treasures as others, while some are different. Treasures used to be certain items that give you lots of Bells for finding it. Now the other purpose of them is to complete your “The Treasure Seeker” mission. Check your mission menu to find out what you must find to complete a collection and unlock a unique card. 5. Hunter Cards – Certain dungeons hold certain hunter cards that can be used to sell, add to your decks, or used for enhancing. (Enhancing explained through the tutorial of the game.) The Boss Battles At a certain point of a dungeon you will be able to fight a boss that lurks at the bottom. Although you can continue questing, the monsters will get stronger and give more exp. But I would just kill the boss and get it over with. During a boss fight, you will be able to have three of your own cards to fight a boss. You will have an Ace and two Assist cards. At the moment, I don’t think there is a certain advantage of one being your Ace, besides your allies being able to use them as well. So pick three cards from your card list that would be suit you for the boss. Typically you would choose an elemental that is effective against the boss. Say Fire Boss, you would chose three of your water cards. Don’t forget to add your allies to the attack too! Two of your Allies’ Aces can participate in the battle as well. Just click on the add ally slot and choose one of your Allies’ names and it will be ready for battle. Fighting the Boss Now remember about being HP is important? Whatever your HP was before you fight the boss, all the cards battling the boss will have the same HP entering the fight. If your HP was low say 50 HP, then all cards that are battling the boss will have 50HP. When your HP is low, the boss can take down your team faster. You can either use First Aid kits to heal ONE of your cards or just leave the dungeon and try again. Careful, if you leave the dungeon before beating a boss. You lose all treasure and junk found during your quest. You, however, keep the exp . When you successfully beat the Boss, you receive all treasures and junk you found during your quest and can either redo the dungeon again, move to the next floor, or select any floor you have done. Suggestion During your ONLY double exp time limit, I would suggest you repeatedly quest on Beginner’s Cave Floor 3. Why you ask? 1. It only takes, at MAX, 45 stamina to get to the boss. So it takes less time completing it. 2. The boss is easy and gives out 300 EXP during double EXP. Getting 300 EXP for only using 45 stamina is one of the best deals in the game. I was able to get to LV 8 with ease during this limited double EXP, while writing some notes down for other parts of this blog. Do you need an invite code for an extra card? Here's my invite code is: Rh7TN7u (case sensitive) Category:Guide Category:Help